I Used To Love You
by AWorldOfWonderLand
Summary: What if when Emma was pulled into Zelena's time portal she didn't escape the Evil Queen and was made into her new pet. What if Regina in Storybook started having flash backs of the Evil Queen's time with her new pet, how will she cope? Will Emma be able to separate her feelings for the Regina she knows from her feelings for the Evil Queen or will it merge into one?SwanQueenEndgame


Author's Note: I've always wanted to write a story like this, similar to my other stories that I've written however there not OUAT stories so I just wanted to try it with Emma and Regina. I hope you like this story, many stories have inspired me to write this story such as The Color Red by Sinmora and many more. If you haven't read that story go and read it after mine of course ;).

* * *

 **Regina's POV:**

 _Laying down in my bed I look at my alarm clock and it reads 2am, I replay the phone call I got from Henry a few hours ago telling me his other mother was missing. How David has been calling her the whole day trying to tell her about the portal that was once opened but now is closed. How her phone was found just a few feet where the portal should have been. I mean how can you lose a 31 year old?!_

 _'Mom what if she fell through the portal!' the clear panic and fear in his voice was potent. Snow talking in the back ground how she doesn't want to lose her baby girl again._

 _'I'm sure she's fine Henry' I try to assure him however my attempts fail._

 _"How would you know? You've been with Robin and Roland the whole day and you're still with them" I try to ignore the accusation in his voice, the way my heart drops at the anger in his tone. I know he's just worried for his other mother but still this just reminds me of when he used to hate me, where he only wanted Emma to be his mom. Trying to ignore the jealousy I now feel for the women._

 _"Henry-"_

 _"I think I'm going to stay with Snow and Charming-"_

 _"Henry-"_

 _"I'll be back home tomorrow I promise I just want to help them look for Emma, I get it your busy with your soulmate right now"_

 _"Henry you know that's not fair, if Emma is missing then I will help you look for her and if she has gone through the portal then I will help find a way to bring her back"_

 _"I've got to go. See you tomorrow"_

 _I resisted the urge to throw my phone across the room after he hung up, still angry how I manage to save the whole town from Zelena. Yet just because the savior has gone missing and I don't know where she is I've become the villain again!_

 _After Henry's phone call I did go searching for Emma however she nowhere to be found, I even went to where we defeated Zelena and she wasn't there so I just went home. I did sense her magic there, the little magic she had left due to Killian, what she sees in him I will never know. Deciding that I will at least give her a day before I jump to conclusions that she has gone portal jumping. She couldn't be that stupid to get herself sucked into the portal, who am I kidding this is Miss Swan I'm talking about._

 _However all of this was hours ago, four hours to be exact yet I'm still up, I just can't help but wonder what if she did go to Zelena's time portal. What if she's hurt or worse? These thoughts are the reason why I'm still up. The thought of Emma being hurt or worse leaves me with an uneasy feeling, one that I fully don't understand or am ready to address. That was the last feeling I felt before my eyes started to feel heavy and flutter shut._

 _I open my eyes again and I'm not my comfortable bed, I'm standing in one of those balls I used to attend while still in the enchanted forest. However my eyes fall on Emma Swan's emerald green eyes that will make anyone who was lucky to catch a gimps be lost in them. Not that I would ever tell her this._

 _Why am I here? I look around the room and doing so only confirms I'm not in Storybook. I mean Emma's wearing a vibrant red dress that hugged all her curves really well might I add that brought all the attention to her chest. Her hair was done in an up do that brought out her eyes and complimented her face but also kept the attention on her cleavage. Her makeup was flawless._

 _I look down at myself and I see that I'm in one of my old Queen attires. What the hell am I wearing, what is she wearing?! She would never wear a dress like this, I've only ever seen her in a skirt in Storybook and that was once. And that's how I know where not in Storybook but in the Enchanted forest. Of course the ball setting as well as my Evil Queen outfit was a dead giveaway._

 _I don't understand, is this a dream? And if this is a dream why am I dreaming of the saviour and the Evil Queen in the Enchanted forest?_

"There she is, she helped the bandit Snow White escape" _a voice shouts and went I look up to see who it was and it was one of my guards as my time as the Evil Queen. I would recognise that uniform anywhere, straight after that was said a bunch of guards circled around Emma._

 _I wanted to tell them to stand down however those were not the words that came out of my mouth._

"Going somewhere?" _The words come out of my own mouth as I walked towards the savior._

"Regina-"

"That's a bit informal, wouldn't you say? Show some respect! it's your Majesty"

 _I watch as Emma tries to fight against the guards which held her hostage and I just watch in utter confusion._

"You're not going anywhere, Snow white may have left the party early but I can see your night has just began. Take her way"

 _Confused I watch Emma being dragged away, I didn't want to say those things. I wanted to tell them to get there filthy hands off the savior, but no matter how hard I tried it was if my mind had a mind of its own. If this was a dream wouldn't I at least have some sort of control in what I say especially if I'm aware I'm dreaming?_

 _I feel my body turn around and as I do so I catch a glimpse of captain eyeliner and I try to turn around again to double check that I wasn't seeing things, but once again my body didn't follow my request. If this was a dream why would captain one hand be in my dream and still be alive? That alone makes no sense, I mean I understand the Evil Queen and the Savior dream it's not like this would be the first time to have such a dream, but to have Killian in it…_

 _A part of me wants this to just be a dream because if it is a dream then maybe that would mean Emma is somewhere in Storybook, probably in her bed right now. That Henry found her but just forgot to tell me._

 _But if this isn't a dream and Emma is actually in the Enchanted forest with Hook then that just means she just been captured by me, the Evil Queen… For helping Snow white and the punishment for that is death, if this is not a dream, and somehow I'm seeing what my past self then if Emma gets hurt or worse is killed by me. Even if it was the Evil Queen I know Henry wouldn't be able to forgive me. God the mere thought of that alone scares me... What am I saying this has to be a dream, I was in my bed I felt my eyes close any other theory would make no sense. Well that's what I'm telling myself. Tomorrow the first thing I need to do is find out if Emma came back home and if not is Hook missing to. To find out if someone can actually go through the portal Zelena made._

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked my first chapter tell me what you think, my next chapter will be more focused on the Evil Queen and Emma's interaction and their POV's. That should be up in the next few days with my other story that I'm writing called 'Mine'. If you've not read that go check it out. X

Btw this story will show both Regina in Storybook POV and the Evil Queen in the enchanted forest POV of course.

(Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta)


End file.
